Saving Viscosia
Saving Viscosia '''is the 14th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe and the 1st half of the season finale. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' The ship stops. Dark Essence and Speedair get out. Arnux is standing on his ship. Arnux: Dark Essence! Dark Essence: Arnux! Speedair: You know that guy? Dark Essence: He's From Dimension 51 as well. Speedair: I Thought it was inescapable. Dark Essence: He didn't escape. He was my lackey. Dark Essence smiles. Arnux reaches for his guns. Dark Essence shoots a dark energy ball at Arnux, but Arnux reflects. Speedair: How did he do that? Dark Essence: I might have left him with a dark powerful armor. Dark Essence: Goodbye, Arnux! Black Scythe: No! He flys in front of Arnux andDark Essence strikes him with his sword. Dark Essence: Bry?! I'm Sorry! Black Scythe: Me too... NOT! Black Scythe morphs back into Ulti. Ulti has a new appearance. Ulti Shoots and electric blast at Dark Essence, which makes him fly away Black Scythe: Oh! Anyways the mission is finished. Speedair: Great! Hey, Dark Essence! The Mission is finished. We can leave now. Dark Essence: Excellent! Now we just need to get Night Demon and Dark Falcon. He, Speedair and Black Scythe teleport in the ship. Right before the ship goes into Hyperspace, Ulti shoots acid at the end of the ship. UltiVerse: Where did they go? Arnux: I Have no idea. UltiVerse: I didn't ask you? UltiVerse: Rook Blonko, can you track them? Rook: Surely! Ulti and Rook enter the ship. Inside the ship. Rook goes to the computer. Rook: They have gone your home planet Viscosia UltiVerse: What? Go After them! Rook: On it. He activates the ship and it leaves. The ship arrives outside viscosia. They see Multiple Highbreed ships. Rook: Oh no! UltiVerse: What has happened here? ''Theam Song'' UltiVerse: What has happened here? Rook: Viscosia has been invaded! UltiVerse: Take me down there! Rook: Can't! UltiVerse: Okay! He opens the doors and jumps out. He is falling though space. he enters the atmosphere and smashes into the ground. UltiVerse: Who did this? He sees a bunch of Highbreeds. UltiVerse: Highbreeds? Everything stops Narrator (UltiVerse): Okay, srsly? I thought the highbreed invasion ended a long time ago! Wait, Rook said that the Lords came here, so the highbreeds must be working for them! Everything unstops UltiVerse: Hey Highbreedes! Take me to your leader! After a while. 2 Highbreed, holding Ulti, walk inside a big room. Dark Falcon can be seen sitting on the throne. Dark Falcon: UltiVerse! Finally, I get to meet you. Too bad this is the only time. SkyFall, Bring my sword. A tall metallic guy is a gutrot, fused with Atmox's and clone armor suit Walks inside from another door with the Blazing Laevatein in his hands. He hands it to Dark Falcon, who takes it, jumps off his throne and lands near Ulti. UltiVerse: Where are the rest of the Lords? Dark Falcon: getting some old business done. UltiVerse: Don't you have any? Dark Falcon: Already did them. UltiVerse: Then What are you doing here. Dark Falcon: I came to kill you. UltiVerse: Then you have no business he-er-re. Dark Falcon: What? It's revealed that Ulti was just a hologram and it disappears. Dark Falcon: What? He gets really angry Dark Falcon: I already took my sword, and I will kill someone with it. He strikes the 2 highbreed that were holding Ulti. Meanwhile, Ulti is on the TPL ship. He Shoots acid at the top and a hole malts in it. Ulti jumps in. Inside the ship. There's a door. Ulti Peeks in and sees Dark Essence, Speedair, and the other figure talking. he listenss. Dark Essence: We have almost everything we need. Speedair: Yeah, Master, we do. Just one more thing. Unknown Figure: Of course, how could we forget about UltiVerse Dark Essence: He isn't the only one, remember Speedair: Yeah, there's also that Loban, and the Pyronite Uknown Figure: Just the Loban. The Pyronite is gone. Dark Essence: What? Can't you kill them? He hits his fist on the table. Dark Essence: Now we only have 2 of them. Speedair looks at the unknown figure with his rage full look. Dark Essence: Now, See ya in Hell! The Unknown Figure looks surprised. Dark Essence shoots a shadow beam at the unknown figure and he falls down dead. Ulti Sees it all. Speedair then looks at the door and notices Ulti. Speedair: Master, we have a problem.... Ulti looks shocked at them and falls back. The screen fades black ''TO BE CONTINUED...' Characters *UltiVerse Villains *Dark Essence *Speedair *Unknown Figure (Deceased) *Dark Falcon (First Appearance) *Highbreed (First Appearance) *Black Scythe Trivia *There was a thought to make this and the next episode on the same page. *It's the 1st part from Ulti's Gift Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes